


Waking Up

by CookieDoughMe



Series: Tell Me [4]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Multi, Post-Troubles, Threegulls, post-series(ish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: After realising he enjoys watching Audrey and Duke in bed together, Nathan tells them he needs some time to adjust to the idea of getting his hands on Duke himself. This final fic in the series answers the implied question of whether he will make that adjustment, although I don't think anyone should be particularly surprised by the nature of my answer ;)I think you will need to read at leastMoment by Momentfirst in order for this to really make sense.





	

And then came the day that everything changed, although they none of them thought it would be that day.

For the most part it was a day like many others. They spent a lot of it apart in fact, meeting up in the early evening in the apartment above the Gull, which was becoming less ‘Audrey’s place’ and more ‘their place’ every day. They chatted, hung out, Audrey and Nathan helped Duke cook (or rather, offered to help while Duke waved them away and told them not to touch things).

Talk and laughter as they ate was followed by hugs and kisses as they moved towards the bed. And before long, Audrey was pushing a naked Duke against the wall, “I want him to see you,” she said.

Duke did as he was told and stood still, relishing the feel of Nathan’s eyes on his body, relishing the indescribable look on Nathan’s face as he watched Audrey wrap her fingers around his cock. Duke felt exposed, in the best kind of way with his two favourite people watching. He curled his hand around Audrey’s hip and fixed his eyes on Nathan, catching his gaze now and then as Nathan’s eyes paused on his for a moment in their ceaseless wandering over his body and his face.

Nathan sat on the bed and watched, realising he hadn’t had quite this view of Duke before; his whole body on show for him right in front of his eyes. Audrey’s fingers ran over his skin and his breathing gradually became faster and more ragged, his moans louder and longer as the gaps between them shrank.

Audrey watched as Duke’s eyes fluttered closed and she listened to Nathan’s breathing behind her. It was hard to say why exactly, but she had a very definite feeling that he was just one little nudge away from joining her to run his hands over Duke’s chest. She started wondering what kind of nudge would be just enough to get him past his inertia and give something new a try.

A little later, Audrey tried to hold on to that thought as she lay back on the bed kissing Nathan, all of their clothes long gone. Duke leant down to kiss her nipple and she fought the urge to gasp, pulling Nathan closer to keep the rhythm of their kiss.

Duke planted kiss after kiss across her breasts and ran his tongue over her stomach on the way down her body. Nathan brought a hand to her chest, caressing the skin where Duke’s lips had just been. Duke rested a hand on her hip as he moved himself down the bed and kept it there as he went down on her. 

Audrey curled her toes against the sheets against the sensations of Duke’s tongue inside her cunt and wrapped her fingers round Nathan’s neck to hold on to the sensations of his tongue inside her mouth.

Duke’s lips and tongue moved over her and good god he knew what he was doing. His hand travelled up her body, feeling the skin across her stomach, feeling the muscles under it clench as he flicked his tongue against her.

Nathan as he kissed her moved his hand over her body too, travelling down towards her stomach and meeting Duke’s there. Their hands ran over each other as they ran over her skin; their fingers ran through each other, caressing each other as they caressed her. Audrey felt two pairs of lips on her, two sets of hands on her, and hands that held each other as they held her and it was hard to focus on how her mouth was supposed to be moving against Nathan’s. 

He moved away from her, but she pulled him back, “Don’t stop, please, just keep kissing me.” And he did. Though she could barely respond, he held their lips together and ran his tongue over hers; soft and insistent, warm and pressing, slow and sensual. 

And although surely he couldn’t know how Nathan was kissing her, Duke was pressing his mouth to her in the same way; warm and soft, moving slowly enough to be tantilising, quickly enough to send shivers up her spine and make her moan into Nathan’s mouth. 

She held Nathan to her with a hand on his neck and she wrapped her legs around Duke, telling them with her touch that they had better not think for one second about stopping what they were doing. Duke’s tongue found a different rhythm on her cilt, slower giving way to fast, and just as she was about to come, fast giving way again to slow. So that he danced around her orgasm for long enough that in the end all it took was one little nudge of his tongue for her muscles to clamp as the wave of pleasure ran through her.

And as her muscles relaxed again he stayed where he was, nudged her again, and again, wave after wave of sensation running through her as Nathan continued to kiss her the whole time, until she finally pushed them both gently away from her skin, “I’m done,” she breathed.

Duke lay between her legs and Nathan lay against her, their hands entwined together on her stomach as they watched her come down. She wrapped her hand around theirs and as her breathing returned to normal, she remembered what she had been trying to work out earlier. 

“No pressure Nathan,” she said lightly, “but if you’re ever going to kiss him, now might be an interesting time.”

She sat up, prompting Nathan to do the same, and Duke disentangled himself from her legs, ending up close enough to Nathan to touch. Duke looked at Nathan with the barest hint of a raised eyebrow and Nathan though he said nothing, leant towards him. And though part of him wanted to pounce, Duke told himself to stay still, to wait for Nathan just a little longer. And Nathan brought a hand to Duke’s shoulder and his lips to Duke’s mouth and then they were kissing, slowly hesitantly, but kissing.

Nathan tasted Audrey on Duke’s lips for a moment before that gave way to the novelty of pure Duke. Nathan closed his eyes and took in the feel of Duke’s tongue sliding past his own, the feel of Duke’s goatee on his skin and the rhythm of a kiss that even in that moment he knew he wanted to become intimately familiar with. 

Audrey moved across the bed a little to sit behind Nathan where she could kiss the skin between his shoulder blades and run her fingers down his spine. Duke’s hand was on Nathan’s jaw, his neck, his collarbone, his arm. They kissed him and caressed him and Nathan fully appreciated Audrey’s point about two sets of lips on him at once. He pressed closer into the kiss, reaching a hand to Duke’s neck to pull him a little closer as he learnt the feel of Duke’s tongue on his.

The pressed together the three of them for a long time before Duke pulled back a little, the gentlest of touches at Nathan’s shoulder to create just enough distance for him to look Nathan in the eye, “I want to do to you what Audrey did to me,” he said. “Is that … Do you want me to?” and in the pause that followed he ran his hand down Nathan’s chest and ribs to rest at his hip.

There was a single moment in time where nothing happened; no one moved, no one spoke and Duke wondered if he had pushed too far.

But then Nathan answered. “Yes,” he breathed. And just like that, everything changed.

-

Duke held his gaze as he moved his hand the few inches from Nathan’s hip to his cock, careful fingers touching softly at first, watching Nathan’s reaction as his fingers slowly curled, gentle pressure gradually changing to something that made Nathan close his eyes, drop his head back, and moan.

Audrey knelt behind him to press her body against Nathan’s back, and he felt her breasts against his skin as she wrapped her hands around his ribs to his chest. She kissed the back of his neck, his ear and ran her hands over his chest, his stomach, his nipples. Duke moved his kisses to Nathan’s neck and Nathan titled his head to the side to let him, then leant forward again to kiss Duke’s neck as well.

Duke pulled away to dot kisses along Nathan’s neck, his ear, his shoulder, and then moved forwards into a kiss with Audrey. Nathan didn’t last long after that: the feel of them - the sound of them - kissing each other right by his ear; the contrast of Audrey’s curves pressed into his back and Duke’s strong body in front of him; the taste of Duke on his lips and the distinctly different feel of Duke’s hand wrapped around his cock; all of it together was more than he could deal with at once and he came with a shout and a tight grip on Duke’s shoulder that prompted him to move away from Audrey and kiss Nathan again instead.

-

That night for the first time, Nathan slept in the middle of the bed, lulled quickly to sleep and into happy dreams by the warm bodies pressed either side of him.

It felt like a long time later when he woke, but it must have still been early because it was barely even daylight. He lay on his side, Audrey behind him, Duke fast asleep in front of him. It was warm enough in the room that the covers were thrown back to Duke’s waist and Nathan watched his chest move as he breathed; deep and long in the relaxed rhythm of sleep. 

He watched for a long time, taking in Duke’s slow regular breathing and then the signs of a dream; eyes flickering beneath their lids, finger tips twitching and a little frustrated noise in his throat before he fell still again.

He traced his eyes over Duke’s hair, his cheek bones, the goatee beard that ought to look ridiculous but somehow was anything but. His attention lingered on Duke’s neck, remembering where his lips had found skin the night before. He thought about Duke’s kiss, so different from Audrey’s, so different from any he’d known before. He thought about Duke’s hands … he replayed the whole night in his head and knew that he only wanted more.

His eyes move on to find collarbones and shoulders, lean muscles and tattoos on pale skin.  Nathan let his eyes run all over Duke, exploring every inch of him, even though he’d seen it all before. And he wondered at himself that it had taken him this long to see exactly how beautiful this man was.

Not wanting to wake him, Nathan slowly reached out a hand, holding it over Duke’s chest for a moment before running a single fingertip along his collarbone with the gentlest, softest pressure; so light he could barely feel it (part of his brain wondering still at the novelty and wonder of being able to do that).

He reached out again, his finger at a different angle so that more of his skin touched Duke’s. Slowly, gradually he touched more; resting a palm on his chest, running his fingers down to Duke’s stomach. 

And he was so intent on the view in front of him, what he was doing and the sensation of his skin on Duke’s that he was for a long time oblivious to anything else. And then he became aware all at once, and yet somehow still without any surprise, that not only was Audrey awake (lying on his other side and watching him with a warm smile on her face), but also Duke’s breathing had changed; deep and easy and relaxed still, but somehow distinctly different from the rhythm of sleep. 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Nathan asked quietly, his hand coming to rest on Duke’s chest.

“Don’t apologise just, don’t stop,” replied Duke. He sounded a little sleepy still and kept his eyes closed as though he didn’t want to move, but he spoke clearly enough. 

So Nathan ran his hand across Duke’s skin with a little more pressure this time. And as he started to think about what he was doing in a different way, Duke’s breathing changed again. Nathan drew his fingernails over a nipple the way he’d watched Audrey do. It didn’t do much for him, but Duke seemed to love it. And yes, sure enough he reacted; with a sharp intake of breath and a look on his face that Nathan found he was very happy to have put there himself.

He traced his hand all over Duke’s upper body; fingertips, nails and palms over chest, shoulders and stomach. Duke’s breaths got bigger and longer, more ragged as he held them in for longer before he remembered to breath out again. Nathan searched out the points and the touches that meant Duke’s breath came out on a moan of pleasure in way that sounded almost like he was purring. 

Nathan’s hand paused at Duke’s waist and he pushed the tips of his fingers under the covers just a little way as he asked, “Shall I keep going?”

“God yes,” replied Duke. Nathan pushed the covers away and Duke helped with a kick of his foot. Nathan moved his hand to Duke’s cock, ran his fingers up and around, watching Duke’s face as he did, watching Duke’s face intently with every move he made. He was distantly aware that behind him Audrey was sitting up for a better view and he thought he could imagine the look on her face. But he didn’t turn around to see. He was focused on Duke; the look on his face, the feel of his erection between Nathan’s fingers, the sounds he made at every little shift of Nathan’s hand.

Duke kept his eyes closed the whole time, through all his breaths and moans and muttered exclamations of “God,” and “Yes,” and “Don’t stop.” He kept his eyes closed until the last moment, opening them then to look Nathan in the eye as he came, holding his gaze as his shouts died down. 

“I would really like to kiss you now,” Duke said.

Nathan leant down to kiss him, deep and full and long, pressing their bodies together as he did, his hand in Duke’s hair. And when he finally let Duke up for air, Duke grinned up at him and asked, “Does this mean you’re done adjusting?”

“Thank you for waiting for me,” he said.

“It was absolutely worth it,” replied Duke with feeling.

On the other side of the bed, Audrey grinned as she watched them kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it for this series folks, hoped you enjoyed :)


End file.
